Sparrow Old Verson
by Sparrow-Batman
Summary: Elizabeth Wayne is the daughter of Batman and Catwoman, like her sister Huntress. The problem is that they don't get along as you may think, fighting back to back with Robin is also joyest fun to the new hero. I hope you enjoy the story as it progress.
1. The Beginnings

The Beginnings

In Gotham living a normal life becomes harder and harder every second of the day. Itching to get into your costume when you know there is danger. You want to fight, but you can't now not until that hot ball of gas that gives us light darning the day goes down. I can't fight I am the warrior of the night not the day. I come when the moon shines over the darkness that holds the most pure evil that no civilian should encounter. The villains roaming the night. I can't stand them, but the one I hate the most is the Joker.

I was at a play with my parents. Enjoying the night and eating the most amazing food I have ever had. I sat their pondering and let my mind wonder within my untamed thoughts. The performers in their black costumes matched the darkness of the background with their long pointed ears. The long fullness of their wings, their fangs long and sharp.

I wondered what it would be like to be a bat and yes they were suppose to be bats. It was called Bats for a reason. Anyway I wondered what it would be like to be a bat to fly high in the moon lit sky without a care in the neither a world or a universe exploring the night to see Gotham in a different view. Gracefully, taking the night roaming the wide open air. As I wondered into my mind, the play continued.


	2. The Joker

The Joker

When the play was over my parents wanted to take the exit out to the alleyway to the parking lot. These freaks with masks surrounded us, tightening around us. We were trapped. That's when I saw what the masks were, they were clown masks. The Joker's goons go fucking figure.

Then I heard it, the most twisted laugh that echoed through my ear drums pounding through my body. Then the man of the hour appears, the Joker himself. My emotions race through me, pulling me apart one by one. _Why me, why my family? Is this our time?_

"Great work gentlemen." The Joker said with amusement.

"What do you want, Joker!" I was so pissed, he was not going to torture us like this, not like the rest of his victims. I am not going down like this, not with out a fight.

"Now don't get testy child. You probably don't even know me that well." He seriously thought I didn't know him that well then, I snapped back.

"I do know you, are a psychic ignorant jerk who thinks he can control this city with fear! Trying to make us tremble when we hear your name! Well you have one problem asshole I am not afraid of you and I never will be!"

He stares at me into my eyes with shock. He was surprised that I don't fear him. My parents were shocked that I could sass a villain like that in his face and in front of his goons like that. _I am not giving in that easily. _

"Well, well we have a fighter this is going to be amusing." The Joker was still nervous I shook him a little bit to make him fear me a little bit. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a knife. He grinned at me and grabbed me pulled me close to him. Then point the knife at me and asking me,

"Do you know how I got these scars?" _I didn't want to answer this stupid question. _"My wife was drunk and said to me 'You need to be happier you haven't smiled at me.' She grabs a knife and says 'So if you're not going to smile I am going to make a permit smile, on your face!' She cuts deep in my mouth and puts curls on each end. That's how I got my smile."

Grinning at me with that sick twisted grin his teeth were yellow, bright yellow. I felt like puking my guts out. White powdered face, fire engine red lips, and that nasty blue-purplish eye lids. I tried to fight free, he held on too tight to me; I can't break free. Plus, he had that stupid knife pointing at me. Then he ordered them to kill my parents that was going to scar me for life. _Was he trying to scare me? If he was he was doing a sucky job! _

Even though I was putting a poker face on the outside didn't mean it wasn't real on the inside it was killing me. Then the Grinch grin was back more sick, twisted, toxic and harmful. _What did he want from me! Death, money, jewels, lives, pain, revenge? _I was trying to read him. I really, really was trying to solve my situation like Sherlock Holmes. I couldn't read him and he couldn't read me.


	3. Fighter

Fighter

As he pulls me in closer and closer that I hear his heart beat pounding in my ear it was raining; hard, a down pour. Then pulling and tugging my wild head, untamed and fierce.

"Wild one aren't you. You were their little fighter." I felt like puking his breath was horrible for a villain _I mean seriously._ When his toxic dragon breath disappeared, I realized what he said and let the noise go through both ears then I got pissed.

"Well, I was and still am!" I pushed and kicked his knife jumps out of his hand and cuts a jagged line starting at my chest diagonally cuts down to my left hip. I screamed so loud and so high I make all of Gotham awake from its slumber. He was covering his ears and so were his goons. I grabbed that ridiculous knife. And yelled at the top of my lungs,

"YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD! AGH!" I lunge at him kicks, pushes, leaps, cartwheels, and stabbing motions like a mix of everything I was taught from marshal arts to dojo to gymnastics to karate. I made him back up I was about to punch him in his little clown face until Batman kicks him sideways to my right. Then someone grabs me, click and then I am in the air.


	4. The Meet

The Meet

Now I am on the roof top of the theater I immediately see the green gloves. _Robin!_ I turn my guess was right it was Robin!

"Robin?" Asking curiously to the guy who flew me out of there,

"Yes." Answering to me like a gentleman. While, I was losing my breath.

"Catch me." I was out of breath. My muscles shut tight they couldn't hold me up, it felt as if I my muscles were shutting down; falling on to the cold ground of the concrete falling into a never ending fall. My eyes couldn't open fast enough. I slowly flittered like a starting of an old movie film until I got the clear picture of his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Robin? How did you find me?" I ignored his question; I just wanted to know how he found me. Grinning at me he added,

"Well, we snored your scream and drove then ran quietly to you. But are you ok?"

"Yeah just a cut, but I am okay." Looking down at me he saw the jagged cut the ran down me diagonally bleeding and printed it's self to his uniform.

"That's pretty deep." He was so worried about my life.

"Is Batman, Batgirl, Batwoman and Bathound down there?" Questioning him so we could worry about that later.

"Yeah, I am here to get you out of that bloody mess and to make sure your ok. Did you know that couple down there?" I did know them their lifeless bodies reminding me who I fought for; my parents. Then answering,

"Robin, that couple down there they were my parents." I was frowning; I could feel my tears coming.

"I am so sorry for your loss." He was holding me, hugging me. He put his green gloves covered hands on my head gently pushed my head to his shoulder; my watery diamonds damping his uniform. My emotions racing to confusion to joy to love to sorrow back to confusion. It was giving me a headache and then he spoke breaking my pondering on which emotion I was really feeling,

"Here you're going to need this." Tying his cape on my cut; so tight I couldn't breathe. _His own cape, no hero nor sidekick would give this up for a civilian! _As questions popped in my head like pop ups I say quietly,

"Thanks."

"Welcome, hey what's your name?" _It's just for your report nothing big._

"S-Sparrow." My hood was hiding my face,

"Well since you know me and everyone else let's get you to the Batmobile so we can patch you up at the Batcave. You trust me?" _Like I don't._

"I trust you."

"Ok, I got yeah." Picking my like an ill little puppy that was dying in his arms.


	5. To The Batcave, Robin

To the Batcave, Robin

Holding me up in his arms walking down the staircase. He put me in the Batmobile putting the back of the seat flat. Batman was asking me questions for the victim's report. I wasn't surprised; I knew it was coming one way or another. I just answered the questions in full detail.

When we finally got the Batcave they patched me up. Sewed, pricked, pulled at my skin like they were sewing up a destroyed doll. Feasting my tissues and the stitches that were black and making a bumpy road; top to bottom running, rushing down my once torn skin. Tight, thin ropes holding it together making sure it doesn't get away. They gave me some Mountain Dew and a little thing of chips.

After, all it was one o'clock in the morning! They didn't seem to mind the time, like vampyres they didn't care as long it wasn't the sun. You just had to be ready, wake, alive. I wanted to stay awake.

I was tired I was fighting with my eyes. The caffeine tried to fight the wearing-out of my system but, it was losing to battle of staying awake at the Batcave. It was kind of impossible trying to stay wake here and what time it was not helping me.


	6. Playing Detective

Playing Detective 

_Somehow did I feel a sleep?_ _Damn it! I was sure I was awake._ It was morning, I thanked god my attack was on a Friday, and it was the thirteenth! _Hahahaha ahhh!_ I laugh sarcastically in my thought and I continue, _Why on Friday the thirteenth?_

_This isn't my room, whose room is this? _I took a good look around _Will I guess some detective work. _I soon discovered that it was a guy's room. I had the genre down now what else about the room made me wonder. There were tons of comics there were three boxes stacked on top of one another full of them. Each every different kinds to Batman and Robin to Superman it was every unique. On a bookshelf CDs that were Three Days Grace, Buckcherry, Evanescence and Nickelback CDs; there were more that filled the self.

Newspaper pages were everywhere on the wall near his walls that one wall was covered inch by inch, top to bottom with newspaper sections._ Ok the closet maybe in my best interest to find out who he is. _I open the closet empty._ Damn it!_ _ Best guess I could make out was … oh no, no, no, no! It can't be, it's ROBIN'S ROOM! _

I fall on his bed feeling amusedly, mortified; I screamed into a near by pillow. _Oh, why me!?_ My mind screamed and then I heard the door knob turning to enter in the room. _Of course you come now!_ That screamed in my skull that made my brain bounce inside.

"Hey Sparrow, I see your awake."

"Oh hey, Robin." I whisper as I noticed that he was still in his uniform. _Go figure._ "I got you breakfast." Handing me the mystery bag _let me guess a plain bagel with extra crème cheese._ And so it was what I guess because to height of the bag, width and the shape of it was kind of obvious.

"Thank you, Robin. Thank you very much." I strutted.

"No problem, so were you trying to guess whose room this was?" _How in hell did he know that!?!_

"Uh, yeah I figure out who it was," I confidently noted.

"Oh yeah then, whose this it?" I could tell he was being a smartass.

"Your room," His face went pale then to red then back to normal. It was kind of funny. "Oh yeah Robin I figure out my breakfast before you give it to me too."


	7. Recovering

Recovering

"I hope you slept well."

"Don't worry I did, how about you?" I hoped he didn't have to sleep on the cold floor.

"I slept fine. I am just glad you got your sleep, but I still can't figure it out."

"Well, Robin I didn't know either." We seriously didn't know. I hope Batman could find out or find something about this horrible, bloody mess.

"You need rest." Pushing me gently back flat on his bed and pulling the sheets up to my chest, "Rest well, Sparrow." Robin closing the door quietly and peacefully you couldn't even hear it close behind him.

_Why was he so serious most of the time? Maybe Bats just makes you serious that you learn to forget fun or something._ Robin was sweet, kind and gentle when you aren't battling him, obviously. Only had one friend my one and only sadly that was Robyn Berger.

She is sweet and respectful. We understand one another. It's so special we would do everything with one another. I have known her forever now it seems like. I wish she was here. I miss her actually.


	8. Dreams

Dreams

As I fell asleep I was teleported into an untamed world of time and space. My dreams and interests in one place that only I knew. I could escape to it when I was alone, sad, irked and confused. _Where am I?_ I couldn't tell where I was or what my dream and/or nightmare was going to do with me. I had to find out.

_Okay, time to play that fun game 'Where The Hell Am I?', okay what are your surroundings look like?_ I walked around the space; I remembered that it was a park but, why was I here? I was all alone and was mentally confused my mind scrambled, fried. Then, I saw a figure; a very black figure. It comes closer and closer then the image comes in color. Now, it's very blurry and then it becomes clearer and clearer with every step and I see the figure's face. It was Tim Drake, _oh no_ my mind moaned.

A white light comes from us blinding out the scene.Then I awake up with my hood still covering my face _saved by the white light,_ Robin sitting on one side of me, holding lunch.Once again I guess before I ate it was a burger a good one I may add and with fries. _Just the way I like it too. Wait a minute how does he know? _

"Hey, Robin can I ask you something?" I questioned with caution.

"Sure Sparrow."

"How do you know what I like? I mean-this is how I like my burger." I was trying to be careful apparently it didn't work as I planned.

"Well, I am in your school you know, maybe I sit behind in your classes. You don't know that's all." I looked at him curiously,"It seems weird but, we do what we have too." Or maybe it did and I began to wonder,

"Did you cook this yourself?"

"Yeah, oh its medium-rare most people don't like medium-rare."

"No, no it's perfect don't worry about it. I like medium-rare." Then I started laughing I didn't know why I started and _what was so funny?_ He realized that I was laughing,

"What's so funny?" He questioned.

"Well, I guess because you are trying to make everything so perfect and," He cut me off.

He encourage me to say more, "And?"

"And that it's really sweet of you." I responded. He was in shock and he muttered, "Thanks Sparrow."

"Mmmmmm. No problem." I said accidentally with huge bite of the greatest burger in the world and finally getting to my fries. I asked, "So, how many comics you got?" Trying to start a different conversation and in response he answered me,

"Two hundred and eighty, you?" He asks me this I thought he would never ask,

"Four hundred and thirteen." I simply responded.

"Wow that's a lot." I nod to agree with his surprise and sip my RC Cola. I finally state, "Yeah, while am never heard that question before, I-I guess because everyone thinks that a girl like me doesn't read comics. It's really pathetic if you ask me." We both started laughing when I stopped laughing I asked Robin,

"Robin?"

"Yes, Sparrow?" The curious Robin answering me in question, he was so interested in what I had to say.

"Can we ask Batman to adopt me and make me a sidekick or hero, together?"

I didn't want to leave I felt as though I belonged here. I don't want to leave and I want revenge for my parents. I want to fight crime so I doesn't happen to someone else and there life is trashed, their future destroyed because of the Joker and his stupid goons of the night.

My parents died because of that and no one not even me should go through this. This answer brought joy and happiness to the table,

"Yes, Sparrow I think that's a great idea." My sorrow and rage and confusion raced into happiness, joy, and justice. My mind screamed with joy, I wanted to jump up and down. I said with a hug,

"Thanks Robin, thank you so much." When we touched it was warm, gentle, confidence. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, comfort; his glove slide down my head to my neck. Closer and closer to hug tightened. My cut was biting my skin in pain.

"Ow, agh!" I mutter in pain.

"Sorry, I forgot your cut." He was so gentle and kind. He knew what bugged me. That sucked if only this stupid cut wasn't there I could enjoy that hug a little longer to remember how it felt.

I just agh hate that thing I want it gone to disappear but, sometimes we don't get what we want in the world. He disabled my train of thought.

"We have to train you but, after that display in the alleyway I think he will let you in." I woke up then I realized what was happening around me and I was conscious again. "Awesome, that would be great you know." My thoughts started to work again.

"It will be nice for someone to help me around for once."

"And it would be nice for someone to understand me." _I will have to find out who Robin is._

"Sparrow, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, just in space that's all."

"In space about what?"

"Like I said before nothing important." _For you anyway. _

"Great, starting to get worried about that for a second." Smiling at me normally as usual,

"Hey, can we start training after I get healed?"

"Sure that would be a good idea. You need more rest by the way." _I just want my laptop to make sure Robyn is okay and not worried. Hey, I know!_

"Robin!" I yell before he left the room.

"Yes, Sparrow." _I love that devilish grin. It's so cute. _"Could you get my laptop for me at my house? I want to email my friend before she freaks out."

"I think I could do that, address?"

"Yeah, 21 Eastmen St." My responses was quieter then usual,

"Oh that's not far from here I think I can do that."

I was happy to hear that and I was simply said, "Thanks Robin."

"No problem, I think it's a good idea anyway. I will be back." He ran out the room and I yelled to him,

"And the cord,"

He playfully answered, "I know, I know.

"Thanks again." I grinned in the room.

"Like I said before no problem." I was lucky, that Robin could get that for me.


	9. Screaming Nightmares

Screaming Nightmares

I wanted to make sure Robyn didn't worry about me. Plus, I am popular I have to check my email anyway. I fell back in to my domination once again. _Now where am I? Wait, it's a flashback but, from what?_ I was standing in the middle of a hospital hallway not the normal hallway the emergency hallway.

"James, you have to fold on; keep your eyes open." Someone was crying out to this guy in a rolling bed that was skating down the hall with force.

"I can't Sparrow I can't,"

"James, you have too. You have to stay on Earth with me!" Then I start to notice that this moment was familiar to me; I just couldn't remember. Then, my mind clicked with memory; it's me and James; my first and last boyfriend.

"Sparrow, Earth doesn't want me anymore just let me go," James encourages me to let go and I refuse; _stubbornness._

"No, James don't give in. You promised to never give up. Fight it James, fight it! God damn it don't do this to me, you are my life!"

"I am sorry my little songbird I can't fight it. I tried, I can't I am sorry Sparrow. I love you. Goodbye."

"JAMES NO! DAMN IT JAMES! DAMN IT!"

"Sparrow dear let go." I hear a mother's cry and I refuse,

"NO!"

"Your mother is right let go." Then I hear a father's tone changing. And I ignore that as well.

"NO! I AM NOT LETTING GO! NO! NO! NO!" I refused to let my mate go; there was no way on hell and heaven I was letting go off him. Even, if officers tried pulling me off; I stuck like glue.

"Sparrow, Sparrow, Sparrow …" I hear a lingering voice that entered my nightmare and I hear it again as it becomes white. "Sparrow, Sparrow wake up it was just a nightmare." I shot up from the mattress; sweaty, in shock, breathing quickly, everything just came in too fast, "Huh,"

"Relax, Sparrow just a nightmare."

"He is right Sparrow just a nightmare."

I slowly open my eyes. _Batman, Robin and Bathound are here which means I was yelling in my sleep. How mortifying!_

"I yelling in my sleep wasn't I?"

"Yep, pretty much." As soon as Robin said that I felt my face getting hot to the touch,

"Sorry, to alarm you guys. I always did that in my nightmares. My parents said I did that ever since I was little, they could tell the differences between dreams and nightmares."

"Sparrow, who is this James?" Batman looking rather curiously at me like a worried father but yet a humble gent.

"Bats, that was just my ex-boyfriend that got shot. What was yelling out?"

"Well, you were screaming 'NO!' and 'DAMN IT JAMES DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Mimicking my screams as I turned even redder then before, _damn it!_ _ROBIN! How embarrassing. _I hid under the covers, feeling so embarrassing trying to cover my redness. It didn't seem like it was working very well.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Batman and Robin said that the same time. _ Are you guys serious?_

I shook my head furiously, no. I started pouring tears out of my bottled up past. Memories the whole deal everything washing out at once, drowning in my own sea of sorrow. I couldn't breathe.

Until, Robin started hugging me, repeating over and over again,

"It's alright relax, shhhh it's ok." Finally, looking at him, I was beating red and two thin lines white rolling off my cheeks. He brushed my bangs aside; he let me cry on his shoulder. When I finally stopped my wet diamonds from falling; I was lost, confused and no one that I knew cared for tears; it was apparently a waste of time. No one seemed to care; only my parents cared, Robyn and Batman's little gang that's the only people who care or cared about tears.


	10. Healing

Healing

It's the second week I have been here; Robyn keeps IMing me, sending me messages, pictures and homework. I am greatful for Robyn she is the best, best friend you could ever find; me and Robyn are the same age.

Robyn is a red-head with curly hair made perfect from the gods, clear blue eyes and with little freckles on her face. The only problem with her is that she keeps tensing me about Tim. It's hard enough with out her in it. _Oh, well at least life is somewhat normal, right?_ At least my life was I knew one day I was going to be a victim; I didn't know to who but, I knew it was coming at least I was ready for the unsuspected.

Another week passed I felt stronger each and everyday when I was here. It was the third week and third day they took out my thin black ribbon. Now, I just have a scar of what happened that night; it's just a simple reminder of why I got it and who I fought my life for.

I am neither crazy nor insane for what I did that night nor do I regret it. Robin even agreed, I did thing nothing wrong. I did like anyone else would have tried to do.

We have to fight for the right to live in the harmful society that we know as Gotham; with insane criminals that I see everyday and that I knew them right down to the punctuation marks; to their past and now. _Creepy, huh?_

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yes, Sparrow."

"Since I am healed up; I can train now, right?"

"Yes. I already talked to Batman,"

"Yeah and," I was so excited.

"And he said yes." I started running to him and gave him one of my biggest hugs. My emotions started racing once again to its full capacity. Then he had to break that off with,

"You are going to show me and Batman what you got before I can train you." _Was it me or I did I Robin say 'before I can train you.'! _"Think you will have a problem?"

"No." I barked back at he sarcastically announced,

"Oh, really?"

"Really." I was so sure it's not hard after all karate and duju, and marshal arts are good to know. Maybe a little gymnastics is good to have too.

A girl has to have flexibility in her step. We both paused until we got the Danger Room then we started rising hell once more.


	11. The Danger Room

The Danger Room

"Okay, here we are. The Danger Room or Training Room. I am going to play some of my music down there to make it interesting." He started my hell engine.

"Oh, ha ha you are 'so' funny." I sarcastically remarked. He bit me back with a dissing,

"I hope you make it out alive."

"Don't worry I will." I bit back.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me curiously. I wasn't afraid,

"One hundred percent sure."

"Alright, then see you later; newbie." He whispered 'newbie' in my ear to scare me and I just yelled him away as he grinned at me.

"Goodbye, Robin!" After that those comebacks I walked in probably the most dangerous room in all of the Gotham in my hoodie with Robin stuff on it, the Batman shirt and black shorts with white stripes racing down my side and my black converses.

As I walked in I saw Robin and Batman in a window. They could see me and I could see them. Then the speakers started talking in the room.

"Okay, Sparrow this will go for ten minutes. And you show us what you got to give to the team." The courages bat spoke. "You have five seconds before this starts." The bat started to count down. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. GO!"

The music starts, I shut my eye lids to feel my surrounds and I was trapped by Joker's goons looking robots I jumped letting my body move with the song. Out of the corner of my eye more goons; I tricked them I ran at the wall full speed as ran up the wall and push off. I was heard more coming and ran straight for a rope that was connect or tied on the ceiling.

I jumped perfectly on time and grabbed the rope; it swung and I tamed it pushing the rope to the wall running on the wall. I could hear the tuck of my feet on the window that speared Batman and Robin from me. There were weapons in hidden parts of the room sure. But, I however I was trained to use my body, spirit and soul to do the fighting.

I only used two of the thousands of them. _So, yeah._ I swung down and grabbed a utility belt and threw Batrangs at the robots below. Let go of the rope as I flapped the cape as wings and dove down off the rope and land on to a side fake window or part of a fake building.

Then robot victims I saw were trapped; I attack the guilty and anti-innocent people as the song ends as I heard Batman count down backwards.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Done." I was done early before the count down so it didn't really matter. Robin ran to me and Batman slowly, dramatically walked to me. I was surprised that my hood was up the whole time.

"Sparrow! How did you do that!"

"Do what?" I questioned to Robin and he answered back,

"You know, do all of that it was your first time in there!?"

"Yes, Sparrow how did you do that?" I was surprised that Batman would ask such a question.

"Guys I didn't know, okay. I just do what I do and what feels right to do."

"Well, your rating was off the charts! We don't have to train you. You can just going patrolling."

"Cool." I answer to Robin's excitement calmly.

"Good job, Sparrow." Batman ruffled my straight, brunette hair under my hood and grinned at me before he left in the darkness. As I turned my head to see him leave, Robin bumped into my concentration.

"Sparrow, hello Earth to Sparrow!"

"I am sorry I," He didn't let me finish.

"What you like him or something?"

"WHAT!?! No! He just,"

"Yeah," Cutting me off once again this was the normal Robin's reactions anyway so I didn't care.

"He just acted like a father." He was shocked, my mind was shocked; I think everyone who heard that would be shocked. So I wasn't shocked, if everyone thought I was criminally insane.

It was true one hundred percent, true. I had no errors; I did my problem correctly and perfectly. Robin still jaw-dropped answered,

"Maybe he likes you, as a daughter. Maybe he understands how you feel and trying to make you feel more comfortable in your situation. I don't know with Bats. Anyway, I have a surprise for you and only you."

"I am the luckiest girl in the world." I was dark, deep, serious and sarcastic.


	12. Remembering The Past

Remembering the Past

Robin was leading to my surprise. As, he was leading me my past came rushing through my thoughts. I was remembering about James and how much I missed him, his name was James Luck.

James Luck was the luckiest guy on the planet. No joke he won awards, got high grades and anything without lifting a finger. Everyone in school said he was a walking lucky charm and that green and gold luck dust would fall off him on St. Patrick's Day and if you come in contact with it would get lucky. Plus, that was his birthday. He got the shyest and beautifulness girl in school he got to date him.

Yes, it was me. I don't believe am beautiful but, everyone else thinks so; parentally I am a heart-breaker because apparently I turn down the hottest guys in school. And parentally I am the Aphrodite in the school as well. So that is my nickname in school to the guys and yes some of the girls have heard and they know when they are not being talked about by their crushes, because their crushes would be talking about me.

I hated that, and then the other girls would get pissed at me and try to kill me. They would get even more pissed on Valentine's Day that holiday is like a living hell! On a school week because then they would chase me then I would have to run into the boys locker room and run down into the office or student services then the teachers and office workers would have to lock the door hind their keys so the mob doesn't get them.

Then kick my ass because of the boys' stupid decimations. It is a pain in the ass and hurts like hell. I only got my ass kicked once in the first grade when I didn't know what was going on. Then I warned every teacher and office worker what happens on Valentine's Day if they didn't believe me I get my video out; thanks to Robyn show them and they get ready in February and get ready to save me. Tens of thousands of boys trying to ask you out at once on Valentine's Day! It's like Ron from Harry Potter would say it's 'bloody hell'!

Robin finally got me to my surprise. He ordered,

"Close your eyes, Sparrow." I closed my eyes then he covered my eyes with his warm, green gloves. I broke the silence with,

"You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" He was being a smartass.

"You know what I am talking about smartass." He started laughing. Then I broke my silence be breaking the ice saying, "Okay, just show me the surprise before you kill yourself by laughing your ass off." I was laughing in my head because it was pretty funny.

"I agree. Ready," He was starting to count down. "One, two, three, and … open!"

I open my eyes fast and quickly. _It's, it's my room! And it's here and not at my house!_ "I thought since you can't live at your house anymore, we decided we bring the comforts of your room here." At first I was shocked and I was jaw dropped it was amazing.

"Oh. My. God. Robin how, how did you do this?" I turned to him and he spoke these very words,

"It's my little secret. Plus, I got to do a little research behind the, Sparrow."

After he said those exact words I was frozen and nervous. My thoughts raced in a slit second. _Did he get into something? Did he get into my journals!? Did he get into my laptop? What did he get into!?!?_ He walked silently into me. I could feel his warmth coming to me. I stood perfectly still and his warm, green, leather gloves grabbed both my shoulders.

It made jump two inches off the ground. I could feel the very breath from him breathing closer and closer inches away from me ear. He whispered,

"I didn't go through anything. Relax." I let out a big outward breathe to live again. "Oh come on, Sparrow. Didn't you ever learn to relax?" _Did he just? Now hold on just a second was he trying to be dark, deep, mysterious even?_

Sparrow was my nickname in school to Robyn not to the boys but, to Robyn that was will and always be my nickname. She gave me the nickname because one day I was in great deep sorrow. When I was always sad I would sing to myself to get me relaxed and happier. Will it happened in the third grade ran from every girl in the school then I hid a janitor's closet and locked the door.

Waited till I heard no more stomping, earthshaking foot stepping riot outside to disappear; I began to sing. I don't remember what song it was I remember that I sang it beautifully just like my mother; perfect, flawless, angel-like, matching every note on that song. Then a girl the same age as me came in and says to me,

"That was the most amazing-ness thing I ever heard!"

"Really?" I didn't I had a talent or any for that matter.

"Are you serious!?!? Yes!"

"Thanks."

"What's your name, I gotta know!" I remember that she was so excited that she was jumping up and down with hyper happiness.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Wayne."

"Cool! My name is Robyn Berger."

"Nice, to meet you."

"We are going to be the best of friends." I just smiled agreed. She was and still is my best friend to this day. She is cool, humorous and just herself. Every year we have the same classes and are lockers our right next to one another, right next door. I think the school made it that way or something.

We do everything together and always; _expected this, my job. She can't know about this and why I was adopted or if I was adopted. No one can know about this expect Batman, Robin, myself and everyone else on or in the Batman's Crusaders that's it. The media is going to maybe find out if they were intelligent._

"Robin, my sidekick name is going to be Sparrow, okay."

"Why?"

"Because that's my sidekick name and that is and was my nickname to my friend that I would like to keep."


	13. Creating Sparrow

Creating Sparrow

Then he grinned at me and responded,

"Okay, 'Sparrow' I guess your name is your sidekick name. So I guess we have to find you a costume." Air quoting Sparrow I began to wonder what I was up against.

"Robin I have an idea. Do you have extra costumes?"

"Yeah, why," He hands me one his full costumes.

"Now, do you have a sewing machine?"

"Yeah, down in the Batcave. I just have to find it."

"Great, I will look and see if I have anything for my costume." So, the search was on. After an hour, we bumped into one another. "Okay, so I found my stuff. Did you find the sewing machine?"

"Yeah, come with me." I followed him to the Batcave and the once hidden or lost sewing machine was once again found.

I cut, pinned, ripped, readabled, and sewed fast and carefully. Luckily, I had the same material as Robin so they could almost look a like; my costume has turquoise sleeves, my turquoise converses were the same blue I used for the sleeves and gloves, my cape was longer it reached around ankles and my black circle with an S replacing the once R.

The final touch was my mask. It was a very, very dark turquoise. It looked black but it shined a little turquoise. It was a red swimsuit just with five yellow rectangle buttons, my little symbol, a mask, a cape and shoes.


	14. There Is Nothing To Fear But, Fear

There Nothing to Fear but, Fear Itself

I was ready, when Robin called,

"Alright Sparrow, come out." I opened the door and walked out. My costume with Robin's almost looked a like but, you could see the differences between them. I was thin, tall, straight haired brunette, a way longer cape than him and no one could guess who I was. I answered back,

"So, what think?"

"I think your missing something." Robin stepped forward and gives me a belt. It was the same belt as his but inside I picked insatiate of Robin Rangs of the R shape they were a cool S shape. They looked like the Greek S like pointy but they were also curved at the bottom and top. And I threw it at a target far, far away and the bull's eye dead center. "Now, you're complete." His belt was a little too big. It connected to my left hip diagonally to my right. It was perfect. I was complete. I looked at Robin; a voice grabbed my shoulders from behind.

"Congratulations, Sparrow." I heard a deep voice releasing into the empty space of nothing; my eyes shut with fear. Open my eyes fast and wide then spun around grabbing my weapons at mid filet and throwing them at the mystery voice. My Sparrow Rangs caught the voice. I walked slowly and carefully. _Oh no… _yes you guessed it was poor Batman trapped on the wall by Sparrow Rangs.

"Bats she is a little jumpy when you do that,"

"So I see." Batman cutting off Robin and finishing the sentence.

"I am so sorry!" I was so scared and so upset that I trapped him.

"It's alright, I should have seen that coming."

"Robin help me get him down." Robin and I ran to Batman pulled every Sparrow Rang down. When he is finally down Batman says,

"You were quicker than what I thought."

"I think I was a little too fast that I hang you up on the wall like coat." Robin butting again finally spoke his words,

"You have reflexes like a cat. I say that is cool." After he said what he need too. I ignored him and I quickly said,

"Thanks, Robin but Batman I am so very sorry."

"No problem, it was my fault. I forgot you were new and didn't no who grabbed you. It's normal."

"Really?" I was confused and curious.

"Yes, come on. We have to patrol tonight, Sparrow you ride with Robin on the Robin Cycle until then you ride with Robin." _Great._

We ran to are vehicles and hopped on or in. Batman hopped in the Batmobile the same one I was in about six weeks ago and drove off. I grabbed a Sparrow helmet that Robin made for me; pure black, my little symbol on it and the cover shield yellow. Robin and I hopped on the Robin Cycle. I grabbed Robin around his stomach; my arms wrapping around him. I held on tight.

"Ready?" Robin making sure I was on and no problems were going on.

"Yeah, go ahead." My worst fears coming to life as he started that engine, I started shaking. He turned off the engine when he noticed when I was shaking and he turned to me and asked,

"Are you okay, Sparrow?"

"Ye-ah, no. I am scared." I was scared I always feared motorcycles, roller costars, snakes and somewhat of dark. I was shaking so bad. I find my face in fear and he lifted my head gently so he could look me straight in eyes. I found out after a while he had my face cupped in his hands.

"Well, I make you a deal." He responded back to my fear.

"What kind of deal?" I whispered.

"Taking it slow deal. We go slowly then we get a little faster and faster each time. How about that?" I thought about it for a minute. "So, what a say?" I paused I was nervous and scared at the same time. I finally spoke the little strength I had,

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Alright, hold on to me tight." Then I held on to him with my courage and pride that I had left. My arms tightly wrapped around him one again and I am ready to take off. "Ready?" He looks at me and I say,

"I am now." And start to smile and he grins at me. Looks back in front,

"Well, then I guess were off?"

He started the engine. The beast started to awake from beneath us. Roaring aloud; misty smoke started to appear. Wheels turning and we rode off. Then we exited out of the Batcave and riding in a pipe.

"Robin, do you do this every night?"

"Fight crime? Yes, I fight every night that I can."

"So have long you known the Batman?" I ask sarcastically. They act like father and son.

"For a while now, meaning about five years."

"Good to know. How long did you know me?" He was in a small pause then answered,

"For a long time, I was curious about you but never dared to enter you or unlock your inner secrets. You're a very mysterious character, Sparrow. You always sat by yourself in lunch near the windows, day dreaming about freedom and being outside. Sometimes, you still do that just by the way your eyes looked at the clear, open window. The way your eyes just shined for freedom and for a better place for Gotham and when I found that same girl that fought against the Joker by herself and recovering in my bed. I knew it was the same girl who wanted to make a difference in the world and not just in Gotham."

Then I noticed we have being going faster and faster now we were at sixty.

"Robin! I, I am not afraid anymore." He stopped that Robin Cycle on a dime turned to me.

"Sparrow, that's great!" Hugging me to death, losing my breath because he was way too tight but, I don't care.


	15. Partol

Patrol

I enjoyed the death threatening hug even though it was trying to kill me. I enjoyed every minute of that hug. Then I realized that we were losing time for my first patrol. I snapped out of the hypnotizes and spoke,

"Robin?"

"Yes, Sparrow." He still had me trapped but not in a killing hug.

"I love this great celebration we have going but, we have a job to do."

"Your right, hang on." He started the Robin Cycle and I once again wrapped my arms around him. I held for dear life. "Ready back there?"

"Yeah all set back here." I called.

"Alright then we are off." The engine roared it's way through the streets of Gotham. The shadows dancing on the lights, then the radar picked up crime. "Ready for this?"

"Yes go as fast as you want just track it down." We were racing at eighty. Then I noticed something fishy. "Robin, wait!"

"What is it, Sparrow?"

"Your radar is being tricked." His radar was not correct at all something was wrong and I could feel it.

"What? How do you know?" He was confused then I started to note,

"You know how I can tell."

"How?" Now poor Robin was not only confused but embarrassed.

"Because the dot is not coming closer and closer plus, the villains probably know that you are coming. It would be you and Batman they are trying to spilt you up. So, you are weakened and maybe killed."

"Alright that explains that but, where is he?"

"Got his location." I picked off Batman's location soon after he said that.

"Where?"

"You know that banned gag shop that closed last month?" _I loved that store! It was humorous, laughing at every corner._

"Yeah."

"I got a feeling that's where the Joker, Harley Quinn and his hyenas would be."

"Alright, what else is up your sleeve I don't know about?" Curious as he was and always will be.

"That I downloaded the data on your radar, so his goons can't screw up your radar. I turned your radar off and mine on. Now it transferred to yours because they don't know I exist, all by my mask."

"Wait a minute you created, updated, new and improved software and hardware built in your mask didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did. Just thank my father the computer genius that he teached me all about computers, software, hardware and secitury shit. Plus, I hack too." I grin knowing that I am awesome.

"Were almost there, you have a plan to in your pocket?"

"Don't get envious."

"I am not!" Acting like a whiny ass kid. "Just kidding, just tell me!" Back to hyper, excited, waiting for answer normal himself.

"Okay, okay relax. You'll lurk and attack. Then I will wait in the shadows for you. You give me a signal for your in trouble and you need aid. I will come in and help you. Get Batman and get the hell out there. The police come they take away Joker, Harley, the hyenas and the goons that I know will be there. And yeahy we win." I though of that as soon as I could with the time we had left I had to worked with it.

"That is perfect and we are here. Ready?" I just shook my head yes and slipped into the shadows. I spotted the Batman hang on a huge dart board; Robin was on top of a metal bar that went across the room. He was waiting for that one moment to pounce.

"Well, Batsy my plan worked your stupid Boy-Wonder isn't here to save you and I have you trapped in my little world." Batman just hangs there and says nothing. "What's the matter Bats did I win? Did I win and you lose? Are you afraid of dying here alone?" Batman is trapped on the huge dart board just giving a straight poker face looking straight in that gross Joker's face like it was nothing. He walks over to Batman pointing a knife to his face. "Oh come on Batsy can't I have some fun? A fighting free part before you die?" The Joker waits for an answer, No, okay then!" He almost jabs that sharp, pointed, jagged knife into him. Until Robin spoke,

"Well Joker I guess if you have a death note Batman is not signing it." The Joker spins around and drops his weapon and looks at Robin.

"IMPOSSIABLE! You can't be here! There is no way!"

"Too bad, too sad." He punches him to the ground he starts laughing. Harley comes out with their hyenas and says,

"Bud, Lou sick him." They ran and pounce on Robin. I throw Sparrow Rangs at the Joker's hyenas dead shot hang them on the wall.

"Sorry Harley, Bud and Lou are not available." I appear out of the shadows and she walks up to me and shouts,

"And who are you suppose to be!? A copper?" She bitch slaps me in the face.

"That is assaulting a police officer and I am the Sparrow bitch!" And punched her in the face giving her a bloody nose and I stood there and the Joker notices that Harley is down and comes to me with a knife.

"Oh Sparrow you don't know what world of trouble you just entered when you punch my little Harley." He tries to stab me and I grab his wrist and grin. "Oh shit." And punched him I go to mid filet and back flip kick him in the jaw.

"I know what I entered into when I punched Harley and I am not afraid of you. Sorry to tell you that by pain but, I don't care much for you villains I guess you will have to get over it." Then I threw Sparrow Rangs at him he was trapped on the floor with them. Robin trapped Harley with Robin Rangs. "Now it's off to Arkham for you four."


	16. Trouble With The Police

Trouble with the Police 

We picked or threw them in the police cars. One said,

"You too Miss."

"Wait a minute I am not going with you to Arkham. I am one of the good guys."

An officer had me on a grab. I swung my shoulder to get away from the police officer's grip. I got annoyed and yelled "Sir if you don't let go of me I can do some serious stuff to you that I am pretty sure that you don't want to be embarrassed in front of your fellow officers. So get the hell off of me! NOW!"

I looked at the Commissar, Robin then at Batman he shook his head yes. I slammed on his foot and spun around kicked his back. He fell and the ground and I grabbed his cuffs and I booked him. His fellow police officers giggled once and gripped him as I said, "I told you but, you decided not to listen so that is your punishment. Now, does anyone else like to try to arrest me?" I heard crickets and nothing more not I signal sound made. "Okay then, I guess we understand each other. Now take them away!"

As I walked away with Robin; we walked into the heart of the alleyway. He paused and grabbed my arm pulled me into the brick wall. I had my poker face on I hid the pain from Harley's bitch slap.

"You told him didn't you?"

"Who the asshole police officer or the Joker?"

"Both. You did great Sparrow and you saved us both you have a lot of courage you know that?"

"I guess, Harley has a strong bitch slap." He touches it gently and examines it; he grabs a cream out his belt and applies it gently on my sensitive wound. "Ow. That's better."

"That should help with the sting and it will heal up in time." I feel it the cream was gone it sunk it to my pours. "Yeah it sinks in fast so don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Robin."

"No problem come on we need to get to the Batcave. Batman says he has surprise for you."

"Oh brother." I was annoyed yes but, oh well at least I will live through it.

"Just come on." We hop on the Robin Cycle and drive away. "I think you are going to like it but, I guess that your opinion is it?"

"Just shut up and drive." He started laughing at me. He probably thought I was the funniest thing on Earth. _That laugh I know that laugh, its Tim's!_ _Oh. My. God.. _We got to the Batcave, my surprise awaits.


	17. My Surprise

My Surprise

I wasn't surprised that the fact I had another surprise. It's kind of in a way normal but, the fact is that I hate surprises. Surprise parties are okay but anything over the limit is not fun; being spooked to death is not my idea of a fun time. Horror, guts, blood, the haunted, the living, death it's blah mencholy; boring not worth wasting your time over.

The Batcave is dark, misty, an echoing silence. It was a peaceful song that echoes with footsteps for the mayhem and destruction that make me escape it; all of it.

"Sparrow, are you alright?"

"Yeah don't worry about it." I just responded. I was fine I was just enjoying the quiet. My life was filled with observe noise that clouded my mind. "I am enjoying the quiet as long as I can that's all."

"Good to know."

"Hey, maybe if you quit trying to study me, you find more." Clever me dissing Robin, typical.

"Alright you two that's enough, Sparrow surprise." He was sarcastic and grabbed my hand; pulled me gently and I followed him to a screen and huge desk. "Sparrow, I pulled information off medical forms and Scott Congdon wasn't your real father. Amy Miller wasn't your real mother they were adoptive parents. My DNA is inside you I am your real father, Sparrow."

"No way, you're not my father!?!"

"I am your father." He pulls off his rubber mask. "Sparrow you are my daughter."

"Bruce Wayne, my father!" He nods and I hug him. I start to cry, he slowly puts his hand on my head pressing my head closer to him. Real father comfort, I could feel his love sewing the wounds of the fake replacing with the real. "I love you, Sparrow."

"I love you too." Then I realized I wanted to do something. "Bruce?"

"Yes, Sparrow?" Robin grinned and left us alone. He disappears into the darkness as I say,

"But, how am I your daughter?" I yawn sleepily and my eyes wake.

"It's a very long story I will tell you tomorrow and you look tried go to sleep okay."

"Sure, dad going right now." Sleepy responding and walking up the stairs, climbing more stairs, and opening the door to my room and crashing on my bed. Slowly fading into the darkness falling into a deep, restful sleep. The outside world shut off and my inner world on.


	18. Bliss

Bliss

I teleported back to my dream land; wild, untamed universe not under any control what so ever. It's tomboy, girly mixed with music, interests, my new job, my real family tree, pictures or floating images of friends and family in a foggy image, my drawings, my social status, and what ever I enjoy or could ever want in my life. Things I want to do before I die. Emotion races through my world as horses. No one is here and no one knows. Peaceful, bliss my subconscious that no one claims. It's my own joyful little world were I can escape to; me and only me.

I pet my happy emotion horse that I named Joy. Joy is a mare and sixteen hands high. She is a white coated horse with dark brown spots. She has daises crown on and in her mane tied to it are two feathers on her left and a daisy like ribbon tied on her tail. I met her in a beach cave. A damp, rocky, starfish in some spots cave and at the opening end lead to the beach.

"_Hi, girl. I missed you." _I hug her neck and rub her right cheek.

_"And I missed you."_ Angel like and yet a mother love type tone.

She nudges me. I hop on her bare back and think of a bridle and reins that are light blue with daisies on them. I make the kissing noise to get her going and start to kick to make her canter. She runs at full speed and I let go of the reins put my arms out make them touch the wind. Closing my eyes and let the salty wind touch me, pound on me; letting my hair dance in the wind. Pure happiness. Joy glows a little yellow on the outside of her body her aura glows happily and proudly. _"It's her hair and her eyes today. That just simply take me away and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but, in a good way. All the times I have sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair. And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays, with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say. Coz I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands. Causes it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but I'd rather be here than on land. Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again." _Stephen Speaks sings that song I loved it since forever. It plays through my head and it plays in my world to,

_"It's her hair and her eyes today. That just simply take me away and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good way. All the times I have sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair. And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays, with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say. Coz I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands. Causes it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but I'd rather be here than on land. Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again."_

If only my true love would sing this to me one day then, I would yes not because of the song. Because he was courageous, thoughtful, knew me, and if my heart screams _"Yes, yes!" _Then I will say yes because it's sweet and thoughtful and truly different.

The ride was soon silenced as Joy and I got in the middle field of lavender flowers. The scent clams and soothes me to close my eyes and listen to the music booming around me.

All the other Emotion Horses appear Bluebell my sorrowful mare she the same amount of hands in height as Joy. She is teal with black bluebell flower pattern on her coat of fur. Black mane and tail, also buds of the bluebell tied to her right ear and bluebells tied to her tail.

Ivy, she is the envious out of all of them. Her coat is a light brown, black socks on all fours, black mane and tail, and she has a white lines that drip down swirling like vines down her right. And circle around her right eye. The ivy is tangled in her black mane and tail.

Thunder my rage, rebellion he is a stallion with attitude. Dark, mysterious type; he is a black stallion with white lines that look like lighting rods on his hips, two hands taller than Joy and a black mane and tail to finish it off.

Aphrodite, the mare of romance; a beautiful white and light brown Paint, white mane and tail, tied to her mane and tail are bleeding hearts. I love those flowers, so pretty.

Cupid, Aphrodite's foal just like his mother a Paint. He has on his right hip light brown spot where it looks like a bow and arrow. On his head his light brown spot looks kind of like a heart. He is so cute. He also is a love colt.

So, those are the horses. They roam freely in my dream. They represent every emotion in my body. When I feel that emotion they glow with an aura. Bluebell glows turquoise, Ivy glows bright green, Thunder glows bright red, Aphrodite glows hot pink, Cupid glows a rosy color and Joy glows yellow.

We just ran around, listened to the music, hang out; they were my friends before Robyn and Robin. They are my best friends that could ask for when I was five through six. As I start telling stories to my friends it turns white and my eyes blared in my blue-silver eyes.

I get up, dress, and throw my backpack over my shoulder. My outfit was bright fighting with dark. My hot pink shirt with an orange and orange juice; the orange is quoting 'You are nothing without me!' the orange juice is upset while his old pal is pissed at him. My jeans look like they where attacked by a werewolf by it's rips going sideways and starting at the knee then traveling up on both sides. They are black skinny jeans and a big yellow heart dangles from my neck past my chest. My key hangs on my neck as well and my hoodie is a zebra pattern with splattered paint on it; hot pink, bright purple, lime green, turquoise, and bright yellow. My black converses are on and hot pink ankle socks to complete it.

I rush down the stairs and catch up with everyone. My checkered backpack screams for dear life and so do my black ice bat, black heart and black converse key chain.Alfred hands me a plate with an omelet on it filled with black olives, green peppers, red peppers, mushrooms, chicken, cheeses, and onions. I bring it to the table and sit it down on the table and started to relax. Claming eating the delicious omelet with my fork, sipping my milk and thanking Alfred for it; I run outside and to discover that Alfred drives me to school and drives me back home.

"So you drive me to school and Bruce drives himself to work, right?"

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth it's normal behavior at the Wayne manor."

"Huh, never could've guessed." I sarcastically remark he looks at me grinning. He knew what I meant he thought I was a humorous preteen. As we drove to Gotham Middle School Alfred said,

"Don't get in trouble and please don't get attacked by villains." He played with his words and I said,

"Don't worry they never attack the schools." I grinned as I turned on my i-Touch and cranked the volume. I walked into the building bored and dull; my usual attitude. I spotted Tim flirting with ignorant bitches from across the room. _All these years of flirting with whores, sults and class A bitches and you still don't see me. Why can't you see me out of everyone else? Why?_ I could never get why or see the interests of them. They are ignorant, stupid, unknowledgeable, dependent, selfish, skin showing whores. He notices me as I look down, hiding in my hood and the music that booms in my ears. I am annoyed; I simply ignore that fact that I am not in his favor. He decides to speak over the loud, dependent whores and/or sults.

"Liz, want to join us?" Looking at me so happy to be with the whores and sults of the school.

"It's Elizabeth and I have to go." I was so angry at him and his stupid decisions I couldn't control my emotions anymore.

"Why?" acting all curious.

"Because you make me ill flirting with those-those monetarily whores."

"Liz-mean Elizabeth?"

"Get a hint, get a life." I storm out of the room into the janitor's closet. I heard Tim screaming my name and his feet are thumbing on the tilt covered concrete.

"Liz open the door. Please I want to talk."

"No, I will not open this door." I cry into the music and ignoring him. Then I hear screaming and yelling.

"Open the door, Lock Down!"

"Oh my god! Get in!" I swing the door open. I ponder to myself; _I am a superhero now I can't live in fear darning the day._ "Tim stay here and that is an order."

"What-what about you?"

"Don't worry, about me just stay here! And don't make a sound." Sparrow Rangs where in my backpack. I grabbed a lot of them and my mask. As I heard Harley yell,

"Where is the bitch called Sparrow, huh? The one who punched me in the face last night that left me a bloody nose! I want answers and I want them now." As I changed in the pitch black of the dark with Tim into my gym clothes.

"Elizabeth, don't do it."

"I can and I will just stay here." I pushed him back and left quietly. I ran to the different hallways hearing Harley and the Joker's laughter. I finally found them.

"Hey pick on someone your own size, Harley." She turns to me; she is pissed, flaming mad and crazier than ever.

"Bud, Lou sick that bitch!" The hyenas start running to me; I run to them and back flipped and caught their collars. I threw them to knock them out and _it worked_ then I shouted,

"That's enough if you want to fight me Harley. Try something better than that, because to me that is child's play." She whips out a gun that is four feet long I just grin as I shout, "Everyone flip your tables over as a shield. Do it now!" She starts firing at me as I back flip, triple twist around myself in mid filet as I throw Sparrow Rangs at the gun; that now hangs on the ceiling. "Anything else, Harley?" I try to make her bolt forward at me to cuff her and so I could get her Prince of Crimes alone. She falls for it and I knocked her head out of the ball park. It's just me and the Prince of Crimes.

"Sparrow, no!"

"Tim? What the hell! I told you to stay back!" I think and then I say aloud, "Oh, yeah that's right you don't follow orders." The Joker starts laughing at us I interrupt his terrifying laughter, "I wouldn't be laughing so long pal."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah, fool now shut up and make your move." I tease as make the monkey stands. He aims for Tim, _shit! _He fires and I run to Tim; deer eyed as I jump in front of him. He realizes that I saved his life, he gets upset as I play dead; _the Joker just shot into a melt tray. _Tim starts grieving hard over my body as the Joker turns away. I move and wink at Tim; who is confused and shocked as I put my finger over my lips.

I grab a Sparrow Rang that turns into a knife and crept over to the bastard. He doesn't hear me; quiet, silent, cat-like. I jabbed the knife into his shoulder and push hard as it digs deeper and deeper as it travels down his back. Blood lost leaves him unconscious. "Someone call 9-1-1 now and get Commissioner Gordon on the line."

"Bitch," I hear him softly, I kneel down and I response as I grin wide,

"Never attack these schools again. If you know any better or if you're asking for a battle, I will give you a war from hell." He grins at me; that same Grinch grin he gave me when he killed my adoptive parents. I hear cheering, chanting, shouts, hoots and hollers of my peers and classmates.

"Lizzy, you-you saved the school." Tim surprised and amazed, "I mean Sparrow." And he hugs me to death as Commissioner Gordon says,

"Alright, stand down." Commissioner Gordon chills down the mayhem of chanting children. Tim lets go of me as the Commissioner motions to me, "Sparrow, come here." He commands and wraps his arm around my shoulder uncomfortably. "Why did you do that girl? You could've got yourself killed."

"Listen here, Commissioner." I sassed as I pull away, "I save and protect the lives of others. I am a superhero god damn it not a child!" He looks at me and opens his mouth I cut him off, "I don't care if I risked my life for the life of others and my adopted parents were killed on Friday October thirteenth. And I was trapped in that bastards arm with a blade to my throat. I have a cut that is running down my chest diagonally ending at my hip and I fought for my life. I saved myself before Batman and Robin got to the scene and Gotham City Police Department was there until eleven o'clock at night to file a report! Do you think that children should be tortured, beaten, cut leading to death because I didn't come out from my end of the world because they wanted me!?! Huh. Do you think I am a child now!? Go ahead slap writs if have enough audacity to slap them. Write me up, I don't care. Throw me like trash, try all you want but, just remember I can escape and I will if I need too. So go right ahead buddy, I dare ya." He stares at me for the longest time and finally answers me.

"No and no. What do you want to be treated as?" _Was he scared of me?_ He was pale as a sheet when I was done yelling at him.

"A superhero, an adult like I am supposed to be treated not a dumb ass kid. I have a higher I.Q. than anyone in that fucking building, I should be in college! God damn it!" I was pissed and sassy. He finally gave me some respect after that and that we the end of it everything was a lot calmer when he started treating me like I should've been in the first place as a hero. I told him what was going down and I remembered to say, "Oh yeah, by the way this is not my costume. Their just gym clothes, you saw the real one last, I had to use my gym clothes to hide myself." I walked away and grab the megaphone. I announce to everyone to go home and that school was done for the day. Bruce pulled into the school and as he was parking I ran to him.

"Dad!" I scream across the parking lot, I run as hard as I can my heart was pounding, racing.

"Elizabeth? Wh-what on Earth is going on here?" I hugged him as he asked as worried as he was.

"Joker, Harley Quinn, Bud and Lou were attacking the school." I didn't care about what happened I was just proud of myself.

"Did you save the school, today?" Again, questioning.

"Yeah." Again, I answer.

"Why? You can't just do that." He was curious how I would answer this one.

"Am Sparrow, I was doing my job. I was not going to let them die because some stupid villains wanted me. I can't sit still and watch it hurts too much. I don't know how you can stand that every single day. I just-can't even begin to imagine." I close my eyes and look away, "I just, it-it would drive me crazy then, insane. If I knew people were getting hurt or-or murdered for ridiculous behavior." I turn away and he grabs my shoulder while whispering,

"I am not irked at you. I am proud of you but, don't do that again okay. Hug?"

"Sure." I nod in response and Tim was running toward us. I hear his feet stomping wildly on the harden tar making our school parking lot. "Tim probably wants to talk to me, I am going to lie that I am not the real Sparrow but, oh well." I wink at my true father.

"Do whatever you have to do to keep your secret identity a secret." He winks back, I start running to Tim then I realized that I have to ask something that popped up in my conscious that stopped my right in my tracks.

"Well I have to go, am I coming home with you today?" He nods in response, I smile and I continue to run to Tim.

"Liz-I mean Elizabeth, are you really Sparrow?" I lean back putting one arm behind and one itching the top of my skull that hold the very secret.

"No, but I know her and she is pretty cool."

"So you are really a Wayne?"

"Long story short, my parents were killed by the Joker Friday the thirteenth and finding out that they were not my real birth parents. They were my adoptive parents, I had gotten a huge cut that's why I was out for almost three weeks and my life is just very messy and copulated to examine." I blush because my life is getting more and more copulated every day out of the fifty two weeks of my life.

"Well, anyway I got your backpack for you." He hands it over and I grab it back.

"Thanks, I was wondering if I was getting that back." We both start laughing and he asks,

"So, you are the daughter of a millionaire, who knew?" We laugh harder I butt in and say,

"Yeah, my life is very strange I-I don't know why but it was made that way. It's new everyday no day is the same as the last."

"Sorry about earlier in the café it was embarrassing and you were right they aren't my type. But, it caught your eye,"

"Alright, smartass if you pondered about me getting envious over ignorant, stupid sluts and/or whores in our building, well you are wrong."

"Well, then what caught your eye?" Now, he was flirting and I was starting to flush in red and eyes wading,

"Well, I, uh," I hid one of my arms behind me and one itching the top of my pondering skull trying to explain my crude and yet curious behavior. Then, I started thinking that song from Hercules 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' as I plays embarrassedly through my head. "The window! That's it it-it uh, made a noise and it was just a bird."

"You are such a lair Elizabeth." He teases my mind and I bright a little more red and a stuttered,

"No-no it's the truth a swear, I-I,"

"I caught you and you know it!" He laughs at me and my bad lying skill, _uh, I need to learn to lie._ My face is beat red and I was frowning. Game Over is labeled on my forehead. He played my game and I lost. I feel dimwitted, embarrassedly small, mortified, and incompact. I pretty much feel like a big sore loser at this point and a light bulb shot through my stamped skull and my face went back to a normal pale and my lips are in the biggest upside-down rainbow position and I say,

"You know Timothy, I didn't exactly lose." He looks at me confused and I answer, "Yep, I won this ordeal. You see I caught you flirting with me so, who is the winner now?" Now, he is flushing red and I caught him in a trap that he can't cut down from. "You know you are the ladies' man of our building and you got dissed by one girl. That is pretty pathetic of you to be blushing not rosy pink but, blood red." I laugh as he flushes and as I finally stop; he looks top to bottom of me. My straight brunette hair, my shiny silvery-blue eyes down to my black Batman shirt that has the bullet hole to my heart. To my black shorts with white line racing down the sides, traveling down my skinny legs and then at my black converses. I stare back at his black converses, baggy ripped jeans, that artistic shirt with bats traveling up to his left shoulder and disappearing, his red hoodie stands out before me and his black hair shiny, smooth. Last but, not least those bright, blue, sparkling clear, ocean eyes. We made eye contact into one another, deep, locked, motion-less, perfect, unchangeable, untouchable eye contact.

"Elizabeth, I am so glad to see your alive!" I hear Robyn scream cross the parking lot with parked cars and filled with parents, children, police, jail cars and noise. She grabs me from behind and hugs me pulling me backwards.

"Looks like I gotta go." I yell as I am pulled back twelve feet away from my crush.

"Well, I have to go anyway, bye I guess."

"See you, later I guess."

"Bye, Liz." He starts to walk away and I am pulled farther away. Robyn pulled me closer and closer into her and she whispers,

"Love birds, jeez." She playfully teases and I grin as I rolling my eyes. She bats her eyes in response. "I still don't get how an emo preppy and a preppy jock could fall in love with one another without telling them or never being friends."

"Love happens it's not a dead thing to claim, it's a never ending process of trust, honesty, compassion, understanding and respect. And apparently someone doesn't understand that at all." I playfully tease back as she is dragging me to my father.

"Here you go Mister Wayne your daughter is now working, back to her normal emo-preppy self."

"Emo-preppy?"

"Uh, it's a mix of dark and moody with bright and sunshine people. An emo-preppy chooses to cut them selves. They normally are hidden not showing themselves out their true colors. They are the mysterious type, they wear the battle of bright and dark that Elizabeth is clearly showing today. Music blasting through their ears they may look like they are not paying attention at all. But, they're highly intelligent Lizzy an example,"

"Ag is Gold, H2O is Water, Co2 is Carbon Dioxide and Fe is Iron." I named only some of the periodic table. I see Robyn's expression on her face. It's light up like the Northern Star or something. Her tap dance and her "Tada!" escapes her from her body and jazz hands pop out of no where. He stares at me and I shrug my shoulders.

I questioned my hyper active friend, "So, you two meet already?"

"Yes, your father is amazing!" I was surprised that Bruce had already introduced himself to Robyn and found her out of the crowd of children that crowded my personal bubble. Just to chant me on and carry on.

"Wow, Bruce your fast. I thought I had to find her for you."

"Remember, you told me her characteristic this morning. I looked around and found her." Robyn and I were confused; wasn't Bruce Wayne suppose to be a mysterious blucher, industrialist.

"Uh, well okay can Robyn hang out with us today till three?"

"Sure, after all it is only nine just call your mother and enjoy the Wayne Minor. I will have to go back to work I'm sorry Elizabeth but, Alfred should be in the garden by now."

"Okay, thanks lets go Robyn." We hopped in the Mustang without problems; jet black, slick, smooth, fast. Music booms through out the car with Miley Cyrus, Three Days Grace, Hilary Duff, Avril Lavgne and more boomed through it. Robyn and I sang the songs that once again boomed through the untamed Mustang. We finally pulled in, Robyn and I hopped out said goodbye. And Bruce was off; we raced to the backyard to find Timothy Drake starting to read a wonderful poem that he made himself. "The Sparrow" he was just starting,

"Sparrow, oh Sparrow what talents do you poetize? How do you win the hearts of millions without winning them? How do you break hearts without saying it? What do you hide from the world that you are to shy to show? Am I allowed to unlock your mind with trust? What do you see in that window, Sparrow? How can you hide from the world? How can shy be so beautiful? Why can't I stop pondering about you? How are you so graceful? How can you win everything? How can you be so intelligent? What should I know and what shouldn't I? When should I tell you that a romantic emotion that pounds in my chest when I see you?," I was pondering who he was talking about, I think it was me. Robyn leans into me and whispers, "I believe that is you, Sparrow."

"Really?" I whisper back and look up at her. She nods in agreement, "I didn't know he liked me back."

"Trust me a huge crush on you, no doubt it."

"How could you tell?"

"Just listen!" He continues and I start noticing that he did in fact love this person. He was finished and he was starting to walk over to us. _Oh shit!_ My mind screamed as he gracefully walked toward us.


	19. A Blooming Relationship

A Blooming Relationship

"Hi, Sparrow, hey Robyn how's it hangin'?" He lies next to me. Our skulls were next to red roses and I was starting to feel the heat of embarrassment. _And did he call me Sparrow? And not Elizabeth? How odd._

"Hi Tim," I was hard to speak when you are near him. He plays it cool like ice, _what the hell!? _"Nothing much, me and Robyn were hanging out. C-care to join us?"

"Sure, I was just hanging out with Alfred for a while getting some advice on something."

"Oh-oh that's cool he has a lot of advice to give." I response back, I like Tim while Robyn watches it makes me ill. I love Robyn and all but this not a sister thing for to listen in to the flirting. So, I decided,

"Tim, follow me." I grabbed his hand to left him up and let go soon after and ran as fast as I could to the forest to an apple tree near a pond. I start climbing up the tree and back flip up after all I was in gymnastics ever since I was little so, it was no problem. Many talents built into one; dancing, singing, art, gymnastics, instrumental, marshal arts, dojo, karate, technology, science, high I.Q. stats and novelist. Am not that perfect I may have beauty and the grace but, I have flaws like fears of rollercoaster, somewhat of the dark, snakes, and spiders sometimes. I maybe an Eve but, not perfect as the first. Tim is up the tree and I grab his hand to help him up to my level. My straight brunette hair blows gently in the tamed wind that gusted around us. I looked at Tim those blue eyes staring at mine. They are so deep, so blue, and so clear that you could get lost in his eyes. His black hair shiny and healthy blew backwards and his smile travels upward to a grin at me. I smile back as my pale head looks toward the ground; I see my converses and legs dangle down. I close my eyes and feel the breeze on my face that puts a grin on my face. I couldn't believe I ditched Robyn but, I did it for our sisterhood and as a friend.

"So, do you know the Wayne's, Tim?" I questioned it was too quiet plus I got him inside a tree with me what else for us to do?

"Yeah, nice people expect Helena Wayne but, other than that I think they are nice people."

"Let me guess she is my eldest sister, right?" He looks at me grinning,

"Unfortunate, yes. She is a bitch too, that's why I don't like her much." I start laughing and say,

"While if she starts anything that will piss me off, I will punch her in the chops," I fake punch Tim's jaw.

"I think you're going to because she can get annoying sometimes." He pauses and continues, "Just warning you before hand."

"Thanks, for the tip." I sarcastically remark. "One question,"

"Hun?"

"Why do you give me a tulip and not a white rose bud like the other girls?" He looks at me curiously but, he answers confidentially,

"Because you are more special than the other girls to me," He caught me I am bewildered out of my skull while he smiles calmly.

"How 'more' special?"

"While, they drool over me while you don't. You are the beautifulness girl at school even though boys treat you like shit. Plus, you are always depressed; sad, gloomy. Never showing a smile at school,"

"Because Timothy it's an intellect waste land for me. You and I are more like drool targets than people. It's like we are celebrities not students, do you know how many guys try to grab my ass everyday, and it's obnoxious!" He laughs in agreement and nods. He just cuts me off and continues he speech,

"Your right anyway back to you. You never show your true colors at all. I think everyday you should get a different flower than the rest of the girls."

"Thanks, Tim that's every-uh-thoughtful of you." I flush a little and then it disappears before he could notice that I was blushing. I kick my legs back and forth in the wind.


	20. Crashed Into You

Crashed Into You

Tim and I were hanging out in the tree forever it seemed like; I stare at the water below looking at its friendly shine. It taunts, trying to leer me in with its shiny hook of danger and suspense. It's murky, shiny, clear-blue, wave body of water; it haunts and taunts me over and over, again and again. Spinning, swirling and making me want to jump in and feel its cool, cold, watery texture on my pale skin.

"Elizabeth, Liz, hello? Sparrow Earth to Sparrow!"

"Huh?" My head shot up from the water's face.

"You spaced." I was bewildered but, woke up from my mesmerizing taunting.

"Oh, sorry." He stares at me; curiously with a devilish grin.

"Want a dip?"

"What? Are you insane?"

"Yep." He pushes me off the branch into the frigid water. I am one with the water; I could swear I was a mermaid. It was probably eight to nine feet deep as I try to rush up back to the surface of the water. Once he sees me come up he dives in perfectly in the water. After all he was in the swim team for a couple years. Something grabs me from below the surface around my knees and pulls me down. It pulls me and down then, something wraps around my spine; my straight, brunette hair flows around mermaid-like and I open my eyes and Tim pulls me in close that our thin bodies are touching and he opens he eyes and grins at me. Then, he puts his mouth on mine he breathes in my mouth for O2 and Co2 to combine to let us breathe. I wrap my skinny arms around Tim's back and close my eyes. We sink to the bottom and Tim pushes down. We shoot up like a rocket taking off then; we are back to the surface of the water. I gasp for a breath for real O2 and Tim of course is grinning and laughing at me.

"Are you trying to kill me or tell me something because holy shit!" His grin widens and he speaks,

"No and yes, I think you enjoyed the suspense." I look at that grin I swear it gets bigger and bigger and slyer than before. I get more and more confused then, I remembered what Robyn said, _trust me a huge crush on you, no doubt about it. _

"What do you mean no and yes? And do you love torturing me don't you?"

"No, I am not trying to kill you," He pauses and continues, "I am sending you message, sometimes I like messing with you, yes. And what I meant was that you look very adventurous." I stare blankly, "I think that you are creative and when you stare out windows, your mind runs free. It opens you to the rest of the world, Lizzy. You really are, I mean that." He stares back at me and says, "No one see but me, Liz."

We start coming together that we're coming closer and closer as we wrap our arms around another. I shut my eyes knowing what's going to happen next. I panic in my mind; I can't handle it. But, yet he trusts me. I decide to go with it. I feel his breath on my brightly pink lips and I feel the aniline rush pounding through my blood and nerves. _Well, I was moving at the speed of sound. Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and didn't know I was going down. Where I've been, well it's a blur. What I was looking for, I'm not sure. Too late and didn't see it coming. _I heard the song continue in my brain, _And then I crashed into you, like a runaway train. Could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breathe in me. You will consume me but I can't runaway! _Then, it switches on me, _This time, this place. Misused, mistakes, too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait. Just one chance, just one breath. Just in case there's just one left. 'Cause you know, you know, you know!" _The songs clock off as I hear something echo through,_ just one chance, just one breath. _


	21. Meeting My Hell

Meeting My Hell

I snapped out of it as I push away. We were decimeters away and he could've been mine. _I was so close! _I left the water as Robyn shouts my names and ran to the garden. Tim soon follows not far behind. I ran pass the roses, pass the tulips, passes the cherry blossoms, and passing everything that could get in the way. I stomp on the soft grass, making the sharp turns; running like a horse full speed. I could take off and fly.

"SPARROW!" The cry makes me push harder, faster. I felt like Aslan in battle for Narnia, charging for justice and running for the cry my mind roared as I run faster and faster. "SPARROW!" Robyn cries again, "SPARROW! SPARROW, HELP!"

"ROBYN!" I pant as a stop as my feet glide across the grass. Someone had a hold of her while Alfred was tied up. The blade was at her throat, _again with this! _"Let go of her! Or I will-will,"

"Or what call the police? Kid, that pathetic don't you think?"

"No, I will kick your ass and I AM NOT CHILD!" I roar aloud and he starts laughing at me. _He is pondering that am cracking a joke._ My eyes are filled with hate and my actions cost me my life again. My heart is a time bomb about to explode and I start counting _three, two, and one and … pounce._ I attack him and say,

"Robyn get Tim and Alfred and run and never don't look back!" Tim stares at me as I attack the beast and beat him up. I threw the bloody knife and my fighting style comes in and Tim stares at aw. "Tim! Run you idiot!" As I wrestle the criminal to the ground. He stands there and I understand what he was trying to say, "Fine, throw me my backpack!" My checkered backpack screams across the air I body slam this guy to the soft, green grass that turns rough and bloody within seconds. I search though it and grab the hand cuffs. I punch in his head and cuff him and grab my cell. Start calling the police and again Commissioner Gordon is on his way.

The sirens blast through Gotham, their tires running to the seen, reporting and arresting the life threading criminal as I sit their quietly with rage.

"Well, Miss Wayne I hope you're safe and no got hurt." I didn't answer back; he puts something around my neck, its shiny reflection told me other wise. Gotham City Police Department Hero and A White Knight of Gotham; the gold shined in my silvery-blue crystallized eyes,

"What's this for? How come Sparrow didn't get one today?"

"Because you saved a life that's why." His soft blue eyes look in mine like he was trying to unlock something in my eyes.

I look in disgust, "You've got to be kidding? You mean someone like me without a mask saves her butler and her friends and gets a metal. Sparrow a vigilante who now risks her life everyday doesn't get a metal of concoction."

"Yes, we don't know who she is and we don't understand her resigning. If it's for evil or the good so we can't give her concoction yet." He ruffles my wet hair, "And when you're older Miss Wayne, I want you on my squad."

"No, thanks I work alone. And give Sparrow a chance, she saved Batman and Robin yesterday and today she saved a whole building full of kids and adults from Gotham's worst. Give her a chance, Commissioner." I walk away and look at that ridiculous metal at disgust and took off it and let it drop on the ground. Strom off and pass Alfred, Robyn and Tim looking confused at my pale face that's in fit of rage.

"Sparrow? What's wrong?" Robyn questions as I open the door and run into the manor; I leave the door open and canter. I aim straight for the Batcave. I run so fast that no one can catch up with me as I run to the old grandfather clock that is the passage way to the Batcave that closes behind me and I race down the winding staircase. I get to the Bat-Computer and see my police report that was filled of what happened in the past and now information. I scroll around and everything seemed correct, I hear something or someone come in. I grab a Batgun and run quietly to the bottom of the stairs sides. The person making the bottom of the stairs; I pop out from the side and shout,

"Freeze!" I point the gun in his face,

"Lady Elizabeth." Alfred cowards in fear,

"Sorry, Alfred," I point the gun to the floor and pant.

"Be coming jumpy, Lady Elizabeth?" He questions in almost British accent.

I look up at him like he was my father and answer with rage, "Yeah pretty much, with last night, then school, the pond, Robyn-you and THAT STUPID METAL!" I run and punch and kick the punching bag until I knock it over on the cold, damp, rocky floor of the cave. The thud echoes through the Batcave and I crash on the cave floor.

"Just like your father, Miss Elizabeth. You can stand it for a while until you break down," He grabs my shoulder and continues, "and fall apart. You have so much power for a twelve year old that you can't see. You are so blinded by intellect that you can't see through the blind, Elizabeth." He pauses again, "You are such a fighter and yet a hidden lovers that see can't love. Control yourself; control is the key for your lock, Miss Wayne."

"Alfred, it's not the control." I spin around, "It's what's happened to quickly for me." Alfred was waiting for the response, "Me and Tim almost kissed in that pond, if I kissed him she could've died. It would be my fault, my masters' taught me to fight here," I touch my hand on his head, "here," then at his heart, "and most importantly here." I touch dead center of his chest over with his black and white suit. "Your soul." He stares at me and then he understands. He nods at me and answers back,

"While, at least you weren't trained by assassins."

"While yeah, of course not. I can do what Batman can do without assassins."

He asks, "Can you escape, from a twenty foot dive from which you are chained, bagged, weapons are taken away and you are about to be dropped?" I ponder as I tap my foot to ponder.

"Yep."

He thinks of another question, "Okay, can you figure out a cold case?"

"Yes." He was dumbfound, bewildered at my answers.

"Will you do something that could cost someone's life so; you could save someone else's?"

"Yes, I would do anything for Gotham Alfred." He was even more bewildered at my answers and I sat there as he thought of anymore answers. Helena comes down the stairs and makes me irked and I punch her in the face and left the Batcave.


	22. Meeting New Teammates

3

Meeting New Teammates

I dressed for patrol walked down into Batcave gracefully letting my cape that wraps around my ankles flow behind me as I hum a tune of happiness. The Batcave was quiet and peaceful; all you could hear was foot steps, water dropping to the surfaces of rock, small chatter, typing on the Bat Computer's keyboard and thumping on training mats. I swear I act my 'real' self in the Batcave.

"Sparrow glad you're here early." Batman calls from across the cave. I grin as I respond,

"Bats, I am always going to be here early."

"Good, I am going to introduce you to the team tonight." I jog over to my father then strode in sync with him.

"Great, happy to learn," I answer back.

"Good, let's get started then," He whistles and everyone starts running, walking or jogging over to us and coming in a straight even line facing us. "All right, settle down." Everyone stops questioning one another. "Introduce yourselves because we have a new teammate on the force." Everyone starts staring at me. The thin, brunette with her Robin looking mask at shined a little turquoise, my black piece that was a v-shape that was on my shoulders and the tip ending in middle of my chest that shined in the lighting, my black circle symbol with the S inside it, my five rectangular buttons that lead down to my hips were the red part ended, then at my shiny turquoise sleeves, then back down to my legs were my cape ended at my ankle the inside yellow and the outside a shiny black surface, and last but, not least my high-topped converses that were also a turquoise. I sheepishly say 'hi' and everyone response with a 'hello'.

"Nigthwing aka Richard Grayson the first Robin," I remembered him in his black uniform with the blue bird in the middle of his chest and the blue travels up his shoulders and down his arms all the way to his fingers. Then it was Batgirl's turn,

"Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon the second Batgirl," Also a black uniform but, with yellow boots, gloves, bat symbol and utility belt then, Batwoman appears and speaks,

"Batwoman aka Katherine Kane the second Batwoman," I start remembering her from that night; the black uniform and her red boots, gloves, symbol and utility belt is so familiar. Then my newest eldest sister appears to be next in line,

"Huntress aka Helena Wayne," Apparently she was the first Huntress ever known on the planet. Her costume was purple; gray and black is was very unique I had to give her credit. Then Bathound was barking for attention I squat down and petted him for a thank you he licked my face. I rose back up and I ignored my father as I heard him bark at me saying, _I am Bathound and my name is Ace._

"Batman aka Bruce Wayne," My father's baritone voice boomed through my ears. All there was left was Robin and he didn't hear the whistle; he was plugged in his own universe throwing punches and kicks at a punching bag. I didn't blame his so I just introduced myself,

"I am Sparrow aka Elizabeth Wayne."

"So, you are Elizabeth! Bruce was talking about you earlier nice to finally meet you." Richard ruffled my hair and his arms coiling around my neck playfully. I close my eyes and grin as I grab a hold of him and flip him over.

"Dad was right you are quick." Helena giggles to herself. While Barbara just says 'Welcome to the team.' And hugs me to congratulate me and Ace barks, he said _it's nice to see you and I hope I get work with you in the future._ I whisper in his ear,

"I hope I get to work with you too, boy." I scratch his head and he rolls over; I rub his belly and his is melted on the cold, wet, metal floor of the Batcave. He barks softly _you can understand me? _

"Yes, Ace I can understand your every word." I whisper back and he stares at me confused. He asks; _do you have a device that you can understand my language? _I shake my head no and he wags his tail back and forth then he licks my face again and I hug him._ Finally someone who understands me for once! _He barks and runs around in circles. Everyone starts laughing and Richard says,

"I have never seen him this happy before,"

"Me neither." Says Bruce looking at his dog with a little chuckle, I thought I understood why he was so happy; "I think it's because I understand Ace without a device to talk to him with."

"Prove it, I mean how should we know that you could be lying." Helena already starting with me,

"Fine, I well!" I angrily bite back at my sister. "Ace, what is your favorite treat?" He barks aloud, _Dog Chow Bacon Stripes_. "Ace says his favorite treat is Dog Chow Bacon Stripes." I look down at Ace; I searched in my utility belt for some and threw one at Ace's muzzle. He grabs it and chews on it and I ask Ace, "What's your favorite color or colors?" Ace grrr's and barks; _Dogs can see colors so, yellow, black, gray, red and white. _"Colors he said yellow, black, gray, red and white."

"Okay maybe I was wrong you can understand him very well. We do need to understand him so; I guess you're the girl for the job." Helena finally said to me and I grinned as I patted Ace on the head.

"Do you guys have any nicknames before I forget?" I ask and Richard answers,

"Dick,"

"Barb or Babs," Barbara answers me quietly and Katherine answers,

"Kate." I pondered and remembering every nickname.

"Awesome, thanks you guys." They nod their heads and my mask beeps and glows inside. "Sorry, you guys me and Robin have to go." I run over to Robin and pull his music out of his ears. He tries to punch my in the face thinking it's someone else. I grab his fist and say, "Robin, relax it's just me." He starts to clam down and realizes what's going on. We run over to the Robin Cycle noticing there are two of them. I notice that it's yellow and that it was an S not an R on the circle plates and shout, "Thanks Bats." Started the engine and I was off. Robin was behind me and give him the information as he pulled up next to me.

"What's up?" The data is up on his radar and he says, "Oh, so that's what's up."

"I meet everyone while you were punching and kicking the living hell out of a punching bag and everyone thinks now that am crazy because I grabbed you and left." He starts to laugh,

"Well, better than nothing right?"

"I guess but, still." As we running through red lights and stop signs I begin to wonder; _were we going?_ I realized that it was a haunted house on the west side of Gotham. As we pull in on the sidewalk. "Alright, we are ghosts, we are silent and no one can see us. Do you understand?" He shakes his head yes and I whisper, "Follow my every move, don't miss a beat and stay quiet. I know this house from the inside, out. And this is an order." He shakes his head yes, he understands me. Even though I can't see his eyes I can tell that they understand. "Alright, let's go." We move and he follows me to the back the vines grew from the years that I have last been here. I climb the vines and hop off the concrete wall and ran to a brush. He rolls in next to me; I could feel his presences and I left my hand and point to the attic window. No emotions stroke his face he just understands and runs after me. I climbed the tree and throw myself at the window. I grab the window edge I open the window and slipped inside the attic.

I find boxes to hide behind until Robin can slip inside the haunted house. Once I hear me step in I flash I Batman symbol on his chest and he flashes one on the wall. He shuts the window and we creep down stairs.

"Robin, be careful the old wood cracks and some spots are weak that you could fall through." I whisper remembering that someone at our family reunion fell right through the floor and luckily landing in the living room on the couch. Everyone one expect my Grandpa and Grandma Miller, mom, pop and I lived sadly; that was because Ivy and Bane attacked the reunion. I hear the screaming, I see the blood spattering everywhere, I remember the touch of family members that rush through my head to fast; it makes me stop in the middle of the hall. Even though they weren't my real family they were my family I don't care if I am twelve. I still know what's right and what's wrong. Tim turned thirteen in September and it's almost my birthday; _in just couple days. _My birthday is on November thirteenth.


	23. The Haunting Fight

2

The Haunting Fight

I fall on the floor in a diz from the pass Robin whispers my codename in my ear, trying to wake me up. I saw a flash of white and I went back to color. My head was spinning I realized were I was sitting; it was were my grandma Linda fell through the floor and landed on the couch. I stand back up with Robin's help and whisper,

"Come on." We continue on our mission and hear something going on in the basement. We slip inside and discover a devious plan going down as Poison Ivy laughs and Bane stands there panting. "Alright we aim for Bane first then Ivy." I whisper.

He whispers curiously, "Why Bane?"

"Robin, you should know by now who is the brains and brawn in their relationship and aim for the tubes and pop his tank." I whisper bitterly and understand why I snapped at him. We sneak quietly and throw our rangs at Bane's tubes and at his tank. Robin went after the victim and I fought Ivy. She was trying to trip me with her plant tricks.

"Who are you anyway? You're not Batgirl, not Batwoman, not even Huntress." I continue to throw punches at her and kicks. Upper, lower it didn't matter as long as I got her arrested I was fine.

"Sparrow, nice to-meet you!" I clocked her right in the face. She fell unconscious and cuffed her. "If I know my environment, am going to kick your ass a little harder. And you just had to choose a place that haunts me." I mumble under my breath as I dragged her across the room, upstairs, out the front door and out on the sidewalk. The sirens roar through the night again Commissioner Gordon was on the seen. He walks up to me and Robin and says,

"Elizabeth Wayne said to trust you and give you a chance." I look at him as I un-cuff Ivy and push her into his arms to be re-cuffed.

"I think you should. But I guess that's your decision isn't it, Commissioner." As I start walking away to the Sparrow Cycle.

"I think your friend is right and I invited her to be on the squad she said,"

"That she works alone." Finishing his sentence and he said,

"This is true?"

"Look Commissioner, I am not going to force her to be on the squad just because you telling me to beg for you. If you want her that fucking badly you do it your dirty work your-fucking-self. And you're welcome." I flicked my wrist and was off. I was so pissed at him, he thought a superhero could do his job for him and I am not going to think about being on his stupid squad even if he begs me too. I speed up to eighty down the crowded streets of Gotham. I park in an alley way and shot a hook into a clock tower. I climbed up and sat with the gargoyles watching over the city.

"Why are you here Sparrow?" The baritone voice was familiar and answer,

"Well, dad because I need peace and quiet for a while so I can clam myself down before I punch Commissioner Gordon in the face." Batman dull but, puzzled and he answered,

"What did he do to you?" He questions with caution.

I boil with rage in my voice, "He insulted me not once-not twice but, three times today. Count them three." I slammed my fist on one of the eldest guards of Gotham that I cracked him by accident.

"What did he say, Elizabeth?"

"Oh nothing really, just that he treated me like a child not a superhero at school. He give me a metal intended of giving 'Sparrow' a metal she truly divertive and giving me it instead and he tried to get me into the squad when I don't want too! That's what, oh yeah he tried to get me to force me to tell myself to be in his stupid force instead of doing it fucking himself like a grown-up!" He whistles at me and says,

"Well, I can talk to him about it and tell him that you are Elizabeth Wayne and that he needs to back off before he gets punched."

"No not an intelligent move, plus I don't even need to ponder about that one."

He hands me a newspaper, "Well, I think the word is getting around." I look at the head line it read, _Is Sparrow Friend Or Foe?_ And I looked at me picture and said,

I give a small chuckle, "Hey, the press got my good side." And I read the article and when done I throw it to let it fall to the streets below. "Sometimes the media is so stupid."

"I know but, we have to protect them and fight against them sometimes so I guess," He paused as he heard the sirens blasting through the street below. "Ready?" I looked at him and quietly, "Yeah, meet you down there." I dived down, adlinden racing through me and after thirty feet of diving it I opened up my cape making me glide on my cycle. Batman in front raced off and I chased after him.

"So, what's up?"

"We got a call that there is a girl last seen talking to the Joker in costume in the Penguin Ice Club down 52nd Street." _Great, just what everybody need in this blasted city another villain._


	24. Who Is She?

Who Is She?

We drive to scene of the crime and start questioning myself as I figure out the answers that quickly are picked up in my skull. _Who is she? What does she want? Revenge? Power? Negative action?_ If I couldn't figure it now I would figure out once I found her. There was no traces of this girl anywhere, no where to be seen, no where to be found.

"Sparrow, want this one?" I look at Batman puzzled as he pulls a little smirk.

"Sure, one thing," I pause and I look at him with a dull expression, "Batman doesn't grin, just because his little girl is on the force and that also means he doesn't starts smirking." I grin and he ruffles my hair. I hug him as spins me around and around like a father spinning his five year old daughter in circles until she got dizzy. Bruce stops spinning me and he chuckles, "That also includes laughter."I point at him and grin. I walk to the Sparrow Cycle and drive away back to the clock tower. Again, to watch over Gotham with the gargoyles watching for her, I sit on the edge of the concrete and let my legs dangle below with my turquoise converses on my feet. I let my hair and my cape blow gently in the light gust of wind. I gently pulled a piece of hair behind my ear and let the rest flow in the gust of wind. I close my eyes and let the wind be my breath; I opened my arms open and them get blown for a while.

"Robin, what the hell are you doing here?" I felt his penances I could feel his eyes stare; I knew that he was there the whole time. I knew that he would come after me; I knew that he found out that I was assigned to find this girl and ask her questions or fight her if I had too.

"I heard you were assigned for your first case, pretty good for the newbie." He starts to sit beside me for comfort. My body shivers, goose bumps climb up and slide back down my skin. _Why do I feel like this? Where is he going with this?_ "This is only your second night and your assigned that's pretty good."

"Pretty good? More like awesome I mean, it's cool to get to do something like this so early." I pondered of what he was going to say next. I get nervous, palms sweaty, getting more goose bumps were created on my spine.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I-I am f-fine. I just worried of who this girl is, I mean she could be my best friend and she put herself in a lot of danger-she is going to get hurt. I guess am a little afraid for her that's all even though this is her choice." He stares at me and I meet his gaze. He understands me so well; it's kind of scary. "Do you know what I mean?" He nods in response and looks out to Gotham; our playground, our hell house, our crazy town.

"I understand you but, do you understand that the job comes first."

"Yeah-I know but, she is a citizen of Gotham she needs to be protected not sent to the hospital." I look at him with a hint of sorrow in my eyes. I could tell that Robin had an idea that just attacked his brain.

"Dodge and cuff then that works sometimes, while really more like most of the time but, it does work."

"Thanks." I held out my fist and he punches it,

"While, I gotta go you see you back at the Batcave." Then, he disappears into the darkness.


End file.
